


Looking For Their Princess

by ShadowCat1988



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 12,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCat1988/pseuds/ShadowCat1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardians of Exo are looking for their princess. But what if their princess is actually... a prince?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_A beautiful young woman waited for him in his room. Her long hair was pulled back into a bun, revealing a slender face with gracefully slanted brown eyes, a full mouth meant for smiling, a stubborn chin, and creamy tan skin. She had a slender figure - almost skinny - clothed in a simple tshirt and jeans._

_"My prince," she said softly, her voice deeper than he expected. "You've come for me."_

Then the dream changed.

_His princess - it had to be her - looked behind her though he couldn't see what she was looking at. "They're here!" She gasped._

_"Who?" Yixing asked, finally able to speak._

_But she didn't answer him. Instead, he could see her body fade away. Then she was gone._

_Only her voice remained. "Find me, Yixing.. I'm on Earth."_

****

_He flopped down in the grass, feeling the warm sun on his skin._

_Soft laughter floated through the air. He knew someone was with him, but he couldn't look to see who it was._

_"The sun feels nice, doesn't it?"_

_Finally, Chanyeol could turn his head. He saw a slender figure standing next to him, her face turned up to the sun. "Neh, it is." He agreed. "You should lay with me."_

_"I cannot." A hint of sadness was in her voice. "I have to go now or they'll get me. They're already too close to me."_

_"Who'll get you?" Chanyeol clenched his fist, reaching for his fire. Someone was threatening his princess, he needed to protect her._

_But she had already vanished._

_He got up, looking around for her._

_"Come to me, Chanyeol.." Her voice whispered, like the wind. "I'm on Earth."_

****

_Jongdae was ruining through a maze. Ahead of him he could hear the fleeting sound of laughter. He could just barely see a slender body ahead of him. He had to catch her, his princess. Or she would be lost to him._

_"Wait up!" He called, trying to run faster. He felt as if he was trying to run through mud._

_"Jongdae, I need you.." Her voice sounded in his ear, making him jump. "Come to Earth."_

****

_Junmyeon was running through the Royal Gardens, a virtual maze of flowers. Ahead of him, he could hear footsteps._

_"Junmyeon~" A voice sounded in his ear. "Come find me, I'm waiting for you."_

_"Where are you?" He asked, looking around. All he could see was his own shadow and flowers._

_"Watch for the shadows." She sounded almost sad. "That's when they get you."_

_"Who?"_

_There was no answer. Then.. "I'm on Earth. I need you."_

****

_Tao held the hilt of his practice sword in his hand, doing all sorts of complicated moves with it. To anyone watching, it would have looked like a dance._

_Something caused him to stop and look up, his dark eyes widening in surprise._

_A young woman stood before him, surrounded by floating rose petals. "Find me, Zitao... I'm on Earth." As she spoke, she slowly faded away._

****

_Kyungsoo stalked his way through a cave, knowing he was looking for someone but not knowing who he was looking for._

_Ahead of him, in the mouth of the cave and bathed in light, stood a slender young woman. "I need you, Kyungsoo.." Her voice was both strange and familiar to him. "Find me on Earth.. Before they get me."_

_Then it was just him in the cave. His princess had vanished._

****

_Luhan ran down a winding corridor. He had no idea what he was looking for, just that he needed to find it._

_"Luhan," a voice sighed, seeming to swarm around him._

_"Where are you?" Luhan demanded, his heart racing._

_"I'm on Earth.. Time is running out.."_

_"What do you mean...?"_

_"Find me... Before it's too late..."_

****

_Sehun found himself in a large room. There were no windows and doors, so how had he gotten here?_

_"Hello?"_

_"Find me.." The voice was barely more than a whisper but he could hear each word clearly. "Time is running out..."_

_"What do you mean? Who are you?" But he knew who she was. She was his princess._

_"I'm on Earth.. Come to me..."_

****

_Yifan found himself floating in a lake. In his best suit. He made a face at how the fabric was uncomfortably sticking to his skin._

_"Yifan.." A whisper sounded in his ear. The voice was unfamiliar, he'd never heard it before. Yet, he could swear he knew who had spoken._

_"What's your name?"_

_"No time... I need your help now.."_

_"Arasso. Where are you?"_

_"Earth... Come find me..."_

****

_The first thing he noticed was the waterfall, then he noticed the girl behind it. It was his princess, he'd found her._

_"Jongin..." Her voice sounded weak, like she wasn't really there. "... I need your help. Find me on Earth..."_

_Jongin focused on climbing the slippery rocks under the waterfall. "Earth?"_

_"They're coming for me... I must go..."_

_"Wait, don't go! What's your name?"_

_"Find me..."_

****

_Minseok was sprawled on the couch in front of the tv when he realized he was no longer alone._

_"Minseok..."_

_He could see a slight form in front of him, like someone was trying to teleport._

_"I need you... They're so close..."_

_Who were close, he wanted to ask but was unable to speak._

_"Come to me... I'm on Earth..."_

****

_Something was burning in the kitchen. That was the first thing he noticed. Where were Kyungsoo and Yixing? They were the cooks._

_"Baekhyun.."_

_He froze. "Who's there?" The voice had been so quiet, it could've been the wind._

_"I need you..."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Come to me..." The voice whispered. "Earth..."_

_"Who are you?" He asked again. But the voice didn't answer._


	2. Chapter 2

All twelve boys stepped out of their rooms at the same time. All with mussed hair and shadows under their eyes.

Chanyeol yawned, his face scrunching up. "So.. anyone else have a strange dream?"

And just like that, the silence was broken. All the boys started to chatter.

"I was in the Royal Garden.."

"And there were no windows.."

"There was a voice.."

"She's on Earth." Tao spoke up, quieting everyone.

Junmyeon broke the silence first. "Mwo?"

"Our princess. She's on Earth." Tao repeated. "You all had a dream, right?" Everyone nodded. "And there was a voice telling you to go to Earth, right?" Another nod. "Then we have to go to Earth."

Everyone started arguing with him.

"It can't be our princess!" Jongin argued.

"The princess has never been on Earth!" Sehun added helpfully.

Yifan straightened to his full height. "Well, for some reason that's where she is now. Get ready, we have to go find her."

"Shouldn't we consult the Oracle?" Luhan asked.

"The Oracle is the one who sends us the dreams. You know that." Sehun replied, elbowing the other blond.

"Well, let's get ready then.." Junmyeon said uncertainly.

"Shouldn't we eat first?" Chanyeol demanded. "I'm starving."

"You're always starving." Baekhyun commented, earning a laugh from the redhead beside him.

"It's true," the redhead - Kyungsoo - said, looking over at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol made a face at him. "Please~" He made his eyes look big, sticking his lower lip out.

"Arasso, just stop with the face!" Kyungsoo said, covering his eyes. "Come on, Yixing. We better go cook for the giant here."

Yixing chuckled and grabbed Kyungsoo, walking to the kitchen. Chanyeol trailed behind them, rattling off a list of food.

****

"Are we all ready?" Yifan asked, looking around at the boys all arranged in a tight circle around Jongin.

"We're ready." Junmyeon confirmed. "Our suitcase was sent already. It has the stuff we need in it."

"How about money and identification?"

"Got it."

"Good. Jongin, you're up."

Jongin nodded, closing his eyes. Soon, the boys all felt the unsettling sensation of teleportation. They were now on Earth, in the house that they had bought.

"I hate teleporting." Sehun complained.

"Would you rather have flown with Yifan?" Luhan asked him.

Sehun stuck his tongue out at him. "No, thanks. Flying with him is scary."

"Come on, guys, stop arguing and change your clothes." Junmyeon ordered.

Sehun grumbled but obediently changed into the jeans that were handed to him.


	3. 03

"Hyung~" Kim Kibum hurried up to Kim Heechul. "You have a table. And can I just say they're really cute. If I wasn't in love with Kangin.."

"You'd what?"

Heechul looked over his shoulder to see the dishwasher, Kim Kangin. "He'd do nothing because there's no way he wouldn't be in love with you." He said drily, picking up a tray and a notepad. The skinny redhead walked over to the table of twelve.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Heechul imnida. Welcome to SM Café. What can I get for you?"

The young man he was standing next to looked at him with wide brown eyes. "You." He breathed.

"Look, whatever I did, I apologize. Don't hold it against me or the café."

The other boys were all looking at him now. Most of them looked confused, but he could see that a couple of them were looking at him as if they knew him.

"Look, are you going to order or not?" Heechul snapped, feeling flustered. It was the first time anyone had been able to do that since he was a child. A wave of heat passed through his body, making him sway.

"Hyung, are you alright?" When had Kibum come? He hadn't heard him at all. "You've gone completely pale."

"I.. I'm alright," Heechul muttered. "I just need to sit down for a minute."

"Then go. I'll take them."

Heechul nodded gratefully, turning to walk to the back. He managed to take two steps before his knees buckled.

"Hyung!"

He recognized Kibum's voice before everything went black.

****

Chanyeol exchanged a look with Yifan as the redhead - Heechul - walked away. _That can't be our princess. He's male!_ He said, talking telepathically to Yifan

 _We all felt it though,_ Yifan replied. _I don't know how its possible but Heechul is our princess._

 _Wouldn't he be our prince then?_ Luhan interrupted them.

A cry of "Hyung!" made them look up just in time to see Heechul collapse.

Instantly the older man was surrounded by people dressed in the same white shirt and jeans that he wore. A tall man bent down and picked him up, carrying him through a door. The rest of the men followed him.

Chanyeol felt a wave of jealousy pass through him at the thought of his princess - prince - in someone else's arms.

 _Tao, please?_ Junmyeon asked.

The blond closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon everyone around them froze. "It won't last long. Get in there quickly, Yixing-ge."

Yixing nodded and looked at Jongin. "Can you?"

The younger male looked offended. "Of course I can. Don't you trust me?"

"No." Yixing replied drily, taking Jongin's hand. They both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jongdae, who had been nearest to them, made a face and coughed, waving the smoke away.

Sehun called in a small breeze to blow the smoke apart.

"We should really do something about his smoking." Yifan said, smirking a little. "Can't you attach a breeze to him or something?"

Sehun smiled a little, the closest he got to laughing. "I wish I could. His power is too unpredictable though. He'd probably lose it whenever he teleported."

****

Yixing coughed a little when they appeared in the room.

"Yah! Put me down, Siwon! Why are you just standing here?"

Jongin grinned. "This should be fun. He's awake."

"He's also reacting to our powers." Yixing reminded him. "It's why he fainted."

The redhead they were talking about looked up when he heard their voices. He was currently still held in Siwon's arms, trapped when the bigger man had frozen. "What are you two doing back here?" He demanded. "This is for employees only!"

Yixing stepped closer to him. "We're here to help you."

"You can help me by getting this giant to wake up and put me down." Heechul grumbled.

"He'll wake up when we're done." Yixing promised, touching the older man. The light touch was all it took to make him faint again, a barely visible light traveling through his body.

"And time to get back." Jongin said, grabbing the taller boy's arm and teleporting them both out.


	4. 04

Heechul stomped out of the backroom, looking for the men that he'd been serving. The table was completely empty. "Yah, Kibum!" He called. "Where'd those guys go?"

Kibum shrugged as he took a load of dirty dishes to the back. "Molla, they ordered their food and left. Why?"

Heechul shook his head. No sense in making his friend worry about him.

Kibum watched him for a minute before completing his trip and handing the dishes to Kangin. The dishwasher smiled, taking them from his boyfriend before giving him a quick kiss.

"It's the end of my shift," Heechul said loudly. "I'm clocking out." He walked over to the computer and typed in his numbers to clock out.

The couple in the back didn't say anything, just waved at him as he collected his stuff and walked out.

****

Jongin popped up between Baekhyun and Luhan, making the two cough and wave their hands in front of their faces. "He seemed fine when he left."

"You left him?" Yifan arched one eyebrow.

"I know where he's at. You guys told me to report back to you if he left." Jongin replied defensively.

Junmyeon didn't say anything, just tapped his temple.

The younger man just looked confused.

"Pabo." Sehun rolled his eyes. "He meant you should've used your telepathy."

"Oh, right.." he replied. "And that's pabo hyung to you."

"I'm not calling you hyung while you act like my dongsaeng."

"Hyung!" Jongin whined, looking at Junmyeon.

The older man didn't look up from what he was doing. "Stop whining at me."

Sehun smirked at Jongin. "Go back to your sentry duty. You probably lost him already."

Jongin growled. "This isn't over." Then he popped back out.

"You really shouldn't tease him like that." Junmyeon spoke up.

"But it's fun to watch." Yifan interrupted. "I keep waiting for Jongin to explode."

Junmyeon looked exasperated. "You..."

"Me?" He asked innocently.

The other man just shook his head before looking at Sehun. "Get him mad like that again and you'll be going with him."

Sehun flopped down on the couch, looking unimpressed with the threat. "Neh, umma."

"And don't call me umma."


	5. 05

Jongin reappeared in an alley, quickly walking to the entrance to find Heechul again.

"Annyeong." His target was leaning against a wall right in front of him.

 _Oh boy.. Please don't say you saw me._ "Um.. Annyeong, hyung."

"Mind explaining why you're following me?"

"To..." His mind raced as he thought of an answer. "Make sure you're better."

One eyebrow arched delicately. "Thank you for your concern, but you don't know me. Why are you worried?"

"I do know you!" He blurted out, wincing once he realized what he'd said.

"I think I'd remember meeting you before, Kim Jongin."

"I never told you my name."

Heechul shrugged. "Then I heard one of your friends say your name."

"No, they didn't." _At least, not out loud._

The older man was starting to look uncertain. "Then how did I know your name?"

Jongin smirked. "Your powers are appearing."

"My _what_?"

"Your powers. Stop giving me that look. Now come on."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

Jongin groaned, grabbing Heechul's wrist and teleporting with him.

****

_Whump!_

Junmyeon jumped when a cloud of smoke appeared in the middle of the living room. It quickly enveloped anyone who had the misfortune to stay.

"S-Sehun!" He got up, coughing from the smell. "Can you help?" He walked towards a figure, hoping it was one of the maknaes.

"Gege?"

"Oh. Hey, Tao."

"Where did all this smoke come from?"

"Do you have to ask?" He replied. "Yah, Kim Jongin! What did you _do_?"

"It smells like he really did explode this time."

"If he didn't, he'll wish he did. Kim Jongin, you'd better answer me!"

"Yah! Stop yelling!"

Junmyeon froze. That wasn't Jongin, it sounded a lot like... "That _pabo_!"

Before he could say anything else, a gust of wind blew across his face. He watched as the smoke slowly disappeared, though it coiled around two figures, almost like it didn't want to leave. Though soon, that too disappeared, revealing Jongin and his companion.


	6. 06

Heechul blinked as the smoke cleared up, revealing the shocked faces of at least six people.

"You brought him _here_?" One of the young men asked, his eyes narrowed at the man trying to hide behind Heechul.

Jongin smiled nervously at Junmyeon. "He knew my name."

The other man looked ready to explode. "He. Knew. Your. Name."

"Neh, I knew his name, Junmyeon." Heechul replied.

The other man gaped at him for a minute. "...Oh."

The tall man beside him looked a little confused. "How do you know his name?"

Heechul shrugged. "Same way I know your name, Zitao."

"And how is that?" Junmyeon had finally found his voice.

Jongin snorted. "Even I can feel it. His powers are awakening."

Heechul sent him an evil look. "I don't have any powers. Stop saying that."

The younger man pointed at two blondes standing in the doorway. "Tell me their names."

"Oh Sehun and Wu Yifan." Heechul said automatically then made a face. "That doesn't mean anything."

Jongin smirked. "It means you're either reading their minds or mine. Either way, you have powers."

The older man glared at him. "Just tell me what's going on. How'd we get here?"

"I brought us here."

"How?"

"I'm a teleporter."

"Not the power thing again!"

"Then how would you explain it?"

That made Heechul shut up.

"As entertaining as this is to watch," Yifan drawled. "We have things to talk about."

"I thought we'd have more time before we had to do this." Junmyeon made a face.

Heechul plopped himself down on the couch. "Tell me what's going on. Now."


	7. 07

All twelve of them gathered around the couch, watching Heechul. The redhead watched them calmly, waiting for an answer.

"Well.." Junmyeon cleared his throat. "To begin with, none of us are from Earth."

"Then where are you from, the moon?"

He ignored the question. "We're from planet Exo, a guardian planet that watches over Earth."

"It's just the twelve of us on Exo." Sehun supplied. "Until we all turn eighteen, that is."

"What happens when you turn eighteen?" Heechul asked, deciding to play along with them. At least until he could get away.

"The Oracle sends us dreams so we can find our princess." Baekhyun spoke up. "Once we find her - or him - we have to take the princess back to Exo."

"Before the Shadows get here." Chanyeol murmured.

"What are Shadows?" Heechul demanded.

"Demons." Yixing explained. "Nasty little creatures. They travel through actual shadows. If they get to Earth, it'll be hard to get rid of them."

The redhead nodded, turning his attention to Baekhyun. "Don't think I didn't notice what you said. That's why you're all telling me this, isn't it? You think I'm your princess. Just one problem, I'm a guy."

Jongdae gave him a slow smile. "Had to happen sometime. Our princess being a guy, I mean."

Minseok nodded his agreement. "You're the princess - prince."

Heechul decided it was time for him to stop playing. "Do you guys really believe that? That.. That you're from some other _planet_?"

"I knew he wouldn't believe us." Luhan said, shaking his head.

"You thought I'd believe that crazy story? Shadows and guardian planets and powers?! You guys need to get some help."

_You shouldn't mock them, Kim Heechul._

Heechul jumped at the unexpected voice, looking around at the other men. "Who said that?"

_I am the Oracle and you are the ruler of Exo._

"I'm not a ruler of anything. Now come out and show yourself!"

_Bring him to Exo, Jongin._

Jongin stepped forward, looking smug.

Heechul immediately started walking backwards. "No, you don't. I'll admit you guys are good. I have no idea how you pulled this all off, but you're not taking me anywhere."

Unnoticed, Kyungsoo and Yifan slipped up behind the redhead, grabbing him before he could get any further. "Come on, Jongin. Get us back."  

The younger man nodded, taking hold of Heechul's shirt. He made sure everyone was touching him in some way before they all disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	8. 08

Heechul coughed, waving his hand under his nose to get rid of the smell of the smoke. Instantly a breeze kicked up, blowing away the smoke. 

"Thanks Sehun-ah." Junmyeon said.

"That wasn't me." the blond replied.

"Then who..?"

"Had to be him." Sehun pointed at Heechul.

The redhead scowled at them both. "First you say I can read minds, now you're saying that I can control the wind?"

"The pri- ruler of Exo gets one of our powers." Yifan told him, looking around. "It's good to be back home."

Heechul frowned at the comment, turning his head to the side. He nearly fainted at what he saw. They were in the middle of what looked like a rose garden. He'd never seen roses as big as these though. Or ones that were a purple so dark they were nearly black. "Wh- where are we? How'd we get here?"

"That would be me." Jongin replied. "We're in the royal garden."

Chanyeol and Yixing stepped to either side of the older man, watching him. "Are you alright, hyung?" Chanyeol asked.

Heechul shook his head, looking like he was about to puke. "It's true...? Everything you said is true?"

"Neh, it's true."

"It's not possible. It can't be possible. How..? We'd have heard about another planet around here."

"Exo is shielded. Earth can't detect it with your equipment."

"But.. Our telescopes?"

"The shield." Yixing replied. "It makes Exo look like a star. I believe we're part of what's known as Cygnus."

"That can't be possible." Heechul gave the other man a look.

"None of us know how it's done. Exo has been shielded since before we were born."

"Please tell me this is just part of a joke. That this isn't really happening."

"Better stop talking to yourself, hyung. We're leaving you behind."

Heechul looked up, realizing Chanyeol was right. "Yah! You'd better not leave me behind!" He raced towards the other men. "Where are we going?"

"To see the Oracle."


	9. 09

"So... I thought you said it was just you guys living here." Heechul said as he followed them through the garden.

"It is just us." Jongdae replied.

"What about the oracle?"

"Well.." Zitao scratched the back of his neck. "You'll have to wait until we get there. It's kind of hard to explain about the Oracle."

Heechul didn't look satisfied at the response though he stopped talking about it.

Finally they got to a tall white gazebo, bare of any furnishings except for a single white stand in the middle. A glowing green orb sat in the middle of the table.

"Um.." Heechul looked around as if he expected someone else to jump out of a hiding place.

" _That's_ the Oracle." Junmyeon nodded at the orb.

"It's a glass _ball_! How can it be an oracle?"

_Appearances can be deceiving, Kim Heechul._

Heechul yelped and looked over at the ball. A tendril of green smoke floated out of it, slowly coming towards him. "What-?"

_Relax, Kim Heechul. I'm only going to help you._

"Uh.." The redhead eyed the smoke, dodging behind Sehun. "No, thanks. I don't need any help."

Suddenly everything went black. As if from a tunnel, he heard Sehun speak. "Looks like it's in him."

 _What's_ _in_ _me?_ Heechul tried to ask but he couldn't open his mouth.

_I'm inside you, Kim Heechul. You don't need to fear me._

_Oh, that's a relief,_ he thought sarcastically. _The_ _green smoke doesn't want to hurt me._

There was a pause then he could swear he'd heard a _sigh_.

_You never have controlled your thoughts around me._

_What?! I've never been around you before!_

_You have. Just not in this body. It's time for you to_ remember _!_

It was like the lights all came on at once with that word. Images poured into his mind, all different people but somehow he knew they were all him - or they had been him at one point. One thing was common with all the memories though. He could see twelve young men with each of his past selves. Twelve very familiar men...

_They don't get reincarnated with me.._

_No. It was their punishment for not protecting you that first time._

_When the Shadows came._

_Yes._

_Why? What happened to me?_

_The Shadows killed you. And each of your past incarnations. Without the ruler of Exo, the Guardians can't call up their true power. If you die, the power dies with you._

_What happens if we destroy the Shadows?_

_You will live a long, happy life with your consorts here on Exo._

_My consorts?_

_Stop pretending you don't remember. You know very well what you have to do now._

_Fine.. Let's get it over with then._


	10. 10

Junmyeon jumped back when Heechul's eyes snapped open. They glowed as green as the smoke remaining in the orb did. "...Hyung?"

"He's alright. I'll be done with him soon."

It was strange hearing the Oracle's voice coming from a human body, he decided. "What's happening now?"

"He needs to figure out who his mate - or mates - is. Close your eyes, Heechul."

Junmyeon watched as Heechul obeyed the command.

****

_Now what?_

_Look inside of yourself. The power you carry will match your mate's power._

_They're not all my mates?_

_Of course not. One or two is your mate, the rest are just your protectors._

Heechul let himself fall towards a white light, slowly moving close to it.

_This is your power. Call it out to you._

How was he supposed to do that? He wondered. He raised one hand, feeling like a pabo, beckoning for the light. Immediately a stream of light - no, _fire_ \- hit him in the chest.

_Now open your eyes._

Heechul opened one eye then the other as he realized exactly what he was seeing. _Are_ _they_ _all_ _supposed to be glowing?_

 _Well._ The Oracle sounded almost confused. _That's_ _never happened before. There's only supposed to be one or two glowing, not all of them._

_What does that mean?_

_It means you're mated to all twelve of the Guardians._


	11. 11

The smoke flowed out of Heechul and back into the orb.

Yixing and Luhan caught the older man as his knees buckled. "Are you alright, gege?"

Heechul coughed and slowly pulled himself up. "I'm fine.."

"You remember." Jongdae was looking straight at him.

He nodded. "I do remember."

"Everything?" Yifan asked.

Heechul was silent for a minute. "Neh, everything." He replied. "Can I go back home now?"

"This is-" Jongin started to say but he was cut off by Joonmyeon.

"Of course, hyung." The brunette replied, giving the teleporter a look. _He just had the biggest shock of his life, if it comforts him to think of Earth as his home, then let him. Now take us back._

Jongin pouted but rounded everyone up and made sure they all had a hold on him or on someone who was touching him before they all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

****

Heechul went back to his apartment and went to bed. It was two days before someone came looking for him.

****

"Hyung!" _Knocknocknocknock_ "Hyung! Are you there?"

He slowly became aware that someone was knocking on his door yet lay on his bed passively.

"He's not answering, I need your key."

The voice was familiar, someone he knew. But who was it? He had so many faces, so many names running through his mind. He wasn't even sure he knew who he was anymore.

There was a loud click and suddenly the door opened, followed by the sounds of footsteps. "Heechul hyung!"

The second voice was just as familiar as the first but he still couldn't put a name to the voice. _Heechul? Is that my name?_

The bedroom door rattled before opening up. Two young men were framed in the doorway, one was tall, much taller than him. "Hyung!"

The taller man - skinny with red hair - rushed towards him, babbling in a language he didn't recognize.

The other man followed behind him. "Korean, Mi. You know he doesn't understand Chinese."

The redhead smiled sheepishly. "Oh, right. Mianhae."

The other man reached up and switched on the light.

He groaned at the brightness, trying to burrow further under his blanket.

"He looks horrible..." The redhead - Mi - said.

 _He also has ears,_ he thought to himself but didn't say out loud.

The other man reached out and uncovered him. "You are going to take a shower while we make you some food. Then you're going to tell us why you've been in bed for two days."

He opened his mouth to tell off the man - who did he think he was? - but all that emerged was a croak followed by a series of harsh coughs.

"Aish.." The man pulled him into a sitting position, patting him on the back. "Get him something to drink!"

The taller man left the room and soon came back with a glass. He walked to the bed, holding it to his lips so he could drink.

He drank greedily, wincing as the water hit his dry throat. He hadn't even known he was that thirsty. Once he'd had enough, he pushed the other man away. "Who are you?" He demanded.

The two men exchanged looks. "You know us, hyung.. You work with us." The redhead said slowly.

"Just tell me who you are." _And who I am._

"I'm Zhou Mi.. This is Kyuhyun."

"You really don't know our names?" The younger man - Kyuhyun - demanded, bending down to look into his eyes.

"I don't even know who _I_ am anymore!" The words burst out before he could think about them.


	12. 12

Kyuhyun glanced at Heechul, seated at the table in a large tshirt and shorts, looking lost. "Do you believe him?"

Zhou Mi glanced over at the older man as well. "That he doesn't know who he is? He seems pretty believable to me."

"But.. How can someone just forget who they are?"

"Well, Kibum mentioned that he'd fainted the other day. Maybe he hit his head."

"And it causes him to lose his memory three days later?" Kyuhyun asked, feeling skeptical. "Aniyo.. Something happened. Something he's not telling us."

"Maybe he can't tell us." Zhou Mi mused. "He might not know what happened."

"Kibum told me Heechul hyung was serving a table when he fainted." He said suddenly. "Stay with him."

"Why?"

"Because he'd also said that he saw one of them hanging around the cafe before Heechul got off. I'm going to pay them a visit."

****

"Hyung," Jongin whined. "It's been two days and we haven't heard from him. What if something happened?"

"We took him to a planet no one knows about, the Oracle possessed him, woke up all of his memories of every past life he's had and told him about how important he is to keeping Earth safe." Junmyeon explained. "He's had to deal with a lot in one day. We can give him a little time."

Jongin pouted. "But, hyung~" he whined.

"Don't 'hyung' me." He replied. "You're not going anywhere."

The teleporter pouted and sat down on the couch.

"And don't pout at me either. That won't work."

Jongin opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by loud, furious knocking on the door.

Junmyeon put down his book, looking puzzled, and got up to answer it.

"What did you do to Heechul hyung?!" A young man with dark, messy hair stood in the doorway, hands on his hips.

"What do you mean?"

"And who are you?" Jongin demanded.

The young man sent a glare towards the younger. "I'm Kyuhyun. And Heechul hyung has been hiding in his apartment because he has no idea who he is anymore. What did you do to him?!"

The two men exchanged looks. "We didn't do anything to him. Just talked to him." Junmyeon replied.

"Yet, somehow I don't believe you."

"It's the truth." Junmyeon replied with a glare.

"And you're being rude." Jongin added.

"What's going on?"

All three men looked up at the voice to look at the young man standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey, Luhan."


	13. 13

_He ran up a set of stairs, trying to get to the Oracle. He'd be safe if he got there. There was no light, just shadows everywhere. Some of them were even moving without anything to cause movement._

Shadows! They're already by the gazebo!

_He sent the message to Yifan, his mate._

Are you sure?

I'm sure.

Arasso, we'll be there soon. Get to the gazebo.

_Then he was gone, concentrating on pushing the Shadows back._

_He started running faster to get to the gazebo, knowing he'd be in trouble if he didn't._

_He ran around a corner in the path, skidding right to a stop when he saw the Shadows blocking his way._

Caaallll foorr your mmmmaaatttte..

 _He froze, realizing one of the Shadows was talking to him._ No.

You wiilll regret ittt if yyooouu dddooon'tt

I'm not calling for him.

_He was hit by a sharp pain as if someone had taken a red-hot poker and shoved it into his stomach. He doubled over, clutching his stomach. He could feel Yifan and the other Guardians trying to get into his mind, to see what was happening but he kept them out._

Tell me where you are, princess! Let me help you!

_It was strange, he thought, to be called princess when he knew he was male._

Let me in.. Please!

_He could sense the pain in Yifan's telepathic voice, the pain almost making him give in. But he knew the Shadows would just kill him and the Guardians._

_Almost as if his thoughts conjured it, the pain grew worse, jerking him out of his thoughts and shattering his mental shield as if it had never existed._

_Immediately Yifan was in his mind, using his eyes to see where he was._

We're on our way.

No! Stay away!

_It was too late though. There was a muffled explosion and soon a group of people - the Guardians - were there._

_He started crying then, knowing that they were all going to die._

_Sehun went first, disappearing under a pile of Shadows. He didn't come back up._

_Chanyeol was next, a Shadow slashing him across the chest. The pyrokinetic stared down at the blood spreading over his chest before he fell._

_One by one they all died, some of them were taken down by the same pain he felt, some simply smothered by the Shadows like Sehun._

_Finally, the only one left was Yifan, bloodied and bruised, but alive._

Waatttcchh as your mmmaaatttte diiiesss

_"No!" He cried out, struggling to get up, to get to Yifan._

_The pain hit again, this time not just in his stomach, but his whole body. "Y-Yifan.."_

Princess.. Forgive me..

Saranghayo..

_Everything went black around him._

****

"No!" Heechul cried, sitting straight up in bed. _Yifan!_

The door burst open, Zhou Mi nearly tripping in his haste to get in. "Hyung! What's wrong?"

Heechul clutched the sheets in his hands, breathing heavily. "N-Nothing.. Just a bad dream.. I'm sorry I woke you up, Zhou Mi."

The redhead brightened. "You remember me?"

"Neh, I do." He was glad to have something else to focus on, the nightmare slowly fading away. He knew it wasn't a nightmare though, it had really happened.

"Kuixian will be happy to hear you remember us. I'd better call him, hopefully he hasn't scared your friends too badly."

That caught his attention. "My friends?"

"..maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"Tell me where he is."


	14. 14

_Yifan!_

They all stiffened up, having all heard the voice. It was Heechul.

Junmyeon put his hand firmly on Jongin's shoulder, reminding him he couldn't teleport. Not in front of the man who was currently staring them down.

"How did you find us?" Sehun asked, not caring about his tone of voice. Their prince needed them.

"You guys were the last customers Heechul hyung served." Kyuhyun told him. "I want to know what happened."

"We talked, he talked, he fainted." Chanyeol spoke up irritably. "That's all that happened."

"What did you talk about?"

"The price of kimchi in Japan." Jongdae snapped.

Kyuhyun merely arched one eyebrow.

"We thought we recognized him." Junmyeon said quickly. "He assured us that he wasn't someone we knew and asked us what we wanted. He fainted when we were trying to decide."

"Then why were you waiting for him outside?" The older man directed his attention to Jongin.

"To kidnap him and rape him." He replied sarcastically.

"Hmm, why are you all so defensive?"

"Maybe because you burst into our apartment and started implying that we had something to with Heechul's memory loss." Zitao replied.

"I apologize then." Kyuhyun replied, not looking sorry at all. "Now, please tell me why you were waiting for him."

Jongin shrugged. "Junmyeon hyung asked me to wait at the cafe to see if he was alright. We felt bad about what had happened."

"Then why didn't you all wait?"

Yifan snorted from his position in the doorway. "Twelve guys waiting in front of a building? Someone would've called the cops on us. Use your head, _hyung_."

Kyuhyun frowned at him but didn't say anything. "Sounds reasonable." He replied. "Yet something tells me that you're lying."

Minseok gave him an icy smile. "Now why would we lie about something as simple as a man fainting?"

"I don't know." Kyuhyun replied. "But I'll find out why."

"We appreciate that you're worried about your friend, but we don't tolerate rudeness." Yifan spoke again. "I think it's time for you to leave. Your friend will be missing you, I bet."

Kyuhyun looked at all of them, not saying anything. Then, he nodded. "You're right. I'll go." He got up, walking over to the door and went out.

Yifan followed him, locking the door. _Hyung, gwenchana?_ He asked, reaching out to where he could feel Heechul.

It was a few minutes before they got a reply. _I need to see you guys. Please?_

An image of Yifan looking like he'd been beaten up showed briefly.

 _He definitely remembers,_ Yifan told Junmyeon privately.

_He remembers you dying._

_He remembers us all dying._

_He only called your name._ There was silence and Junmyeon continued. _Seems like you're his mate again._

_It could be any of us.. You know that._

_He called your name._

_He also remembered his first life as our princess, where I was his mate. He - she - died before me, remember? It makes sense that he'd yell my name._

Junmyeon was the one to stay silent this time.

_Didn't you try to reach out and see what he was doing?_

_No.._

_I did. He was asleep. And if he was asleep, he probably had a nightmare. A nightmare in which he remembered watching us die. Don't you think it's possible he thought he was calling my name in the nightmare?_

_It's possible._ Junmyeon reluctantly agreed.

_Then think of that and stop insisting that I'm his mate. For all we know it could be Jongdae or Jongin._

He could hear a faint trace of humor in the other man's voice as he replied. _Let's hope not. Those two would drive him crazy._


	15. 15

Heechul walked out to the  kitchen, immediately  spotting Zhou Mi standing  at the stove over a pot.  "What are you cooking?" 

The taller man jumped at  his voice.  "Yah! Don't  sneak up on me like that." He replied, then realized  exactly who he was  speaking to and spun  around.  "Hyung!  Gwenchana?"

Heechul rolled his eyes.  "Of course I am. Why  wouldn't I be?"

"Because you  lost your memory?"

"Well.. yeah, I did. But I'm  still fine. What are you  cooking anyways? You  never said."

Zhou Mi turned around,  stirring whatever was in the  pot.  "Shrimp ramyun."

"Oh?" The older man tried  to look around him.  "It  smells good."

"It's not done either. Go sit  down."

Heechul pouted but went to  sit down anyways.  "Why  are you cooking?"

"I'm hungry and I'm betting  you are too."

"Neh, I am hungry. Why  are you still here?"

"You're awfully grumpy.  Didn't your boyfriends call  you?"

Heechul paused at that.  There was no way he could  know...  "Mwo?"

"You heard me." Zhou Mi  looked over his shoulder at  Heechul.  "Am I wrong  about them? They seem like  they're your boyfriends."

"Um.. exactly who are you  talking about?"

The redhead snorted.  "You  know who I'm talking about.  That group of boys who  were at the cafe. The way  their eyes followed you?  They wanted you."

Heechul smirked at him.  "Every guy wants me. Why  would they be any  different?"

"You were watching them  just as much."

He nearly choked at that.  Had he really been so  obvious?  "I was not..."

"Yes, you were." The voice  came from behind him this  time.

Heechul spun around,  seeing Kyuhyun standing in  the doorway.  "Where were  you?"

"Making sure your  boyfriends knew how  special you are." The blond  crossed the floor to Zhou  Mi, pressing against him  and standing on his toes to  see what was being cooked.  "Mmm, smells good,  hyung~"

"Why aren't you two  dating?" Heechul  demanded.

Kyuhyun looked back at  him.  "We are now. Zhou  Mi had to break up with  Henry first."

"Poor Henry."

Zhou Mi chuckled softly.  "'Poor Henry' is now dating  Jungsu."

"Good for him. It's  about  time Jungsu got laid."

Kyuhyun snorted.  "You're  terrible."

Heechul smirked at him.  "So are you."

"Well, I did learn from the  best."

"I'm doomed." Zhou Mi  muttered, making Heechul  laugh. 

"With that bit of evil as  your boyfriend?" he asked.  "Neh, you are doomed."


	16. 16

Jongin lurked around the cafe, taking quick peeks inside to watch Heechul.

_Are you going to come inside? You're scaring the customers._

Jongin flushed, realizing he'd been caught, and straightened up. _I'm just making sure you're alright. Isn't it too soon to be working?_

_I can't be lounging around my apartment. I've got my memory back, what else do I need to do?_

_Learn to control your powers. Have you gained any control?_

There was a pause, Jongin leaning back against the building as he waited for a response.

"Why are you here?"

He jumped, not expecting to hear the voice. Looking up, he saw Heechul's friend Kyuhyun walking towards him. "I was checking on hyung."

"By sitting in front of the building?" Kyuhyun arched one eyebrow. "Wouldn't it be easier to go inside?"

Jongin resisted the urge to teleport away from him. "I did go inside." He lied.

"And now you're lurking around just like the first time. Don't you live anywhere?"

"Of course. I was just.."

"Just?" Kyuhyun asked, arching his eyebrow.

"..Going home." Jongin replied, turning around to walk down an alley. Once he was sure he was out of sight, he ducked behind a wall, peeking out to see if Kyuhyun was still out there. 

The older man stood outside the cafe, looking at the path he'd taken before finally walking into the cafe again.

Jongin smiled to himself, ducking back behind the wall to wait another minute before popping back out.

"Thought you were going home?" 

The teleporter let out an undignified yelp, a cloud of smoke enveloping him as he instinctively teleported away. In his haste, he didn't feel the hand grabbing his sleeve.


	17. 17

Junmyeon coughed, waving his hand in front of his face. "Well? How is he?" He demanded.

"I knew there was something going on!" 

Junmyeon froze, looking up at the voice. That was definitely not Jongin.

"Who are you guys?"

The smoke cleared away slowly, revealing Jongin, his face pale and eyes wide as he stared at Junmyeon.

"Why is _Kyuhyun_ here?" Junmyeon asked, narrowing his eyes at Jongin.

"H-He must've grabbed me when I teleported.."

"And why did you teleport in front of him?"

"He surprised me, you know my power can't always be controlled.." Jongin mumbled. "Especially when I get surprised."

Junmyeon sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I know.. If only one of us could erase memories.."

Kyuhyun placed his hands on his hips, looking at them both. "Someone tell me what is going on.  _Now!_ "

There was another muffled explosion in the corner, drawing their attention to more smoke. 

Heechul slowly stood up, sighing when he saw Kyuhyun. "I was hoping you wouldn't be here..." He turned to Jongin. "Why exactly is he here?"

"He scared me and I teleported.." The other man replied. "He must've grabbed me."

"Hello? Is anyone going to explain this to me?" Kyuhyun demanded.

Heechul looked over at Junmyeon. "He can be trusted. I've known Kyuhyun all my life, he's never told anything that's private."

Junmyeon sighed again. "This is getting complicated. Fine, we'll explain it."

****

Kyuhyun watched Junmyeon and Jongin skeptically. "So, you just expect me to believe that Heechul is a reincarnated _princess_? And that he's supposed to fight demons?"

"He doesn't fight the demons, _we_ do." Jongin replied, glaring at Kyuhyun. "He makes us stronger though."

"Excuse me, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not some helpless princess." Heechul told them both. "I can fight them with you."

"But you won't. You'll die again if you do." Junmyeon cut in.

"Wait, die? And again?" 

Junmyeon glanced at Kyuhyun. "Yeah, _again_. He's died before. What do you think I meant by reincarnated?"

Kyuhyun growled pulling out a chair and sitting on it. "So, let me get this straight. Heechul is a reincarnated princess and you and your friends are from another planet. How do I know that's the truth and that you haven't been drugging me and hyung?"

"Does this look like a drug?" Heechul demanded, holding up his hand to show flames burning on his palm. "I can speak to them telepathically, I can teleport, and who knows what else I can do. And did you forget about my memory loss? This is really happening, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun stared at him. "..That's fire."

"That's Chanyeol's power." Junmyeon sighed. "Teleportation and pyrokinesis. Something tells me that's not all you can do."

Heechul closed his hand, the flame disappearing. "You're right. Earlier I cut myself with a knife and then healed myself."

"Yixing's power.." Jongin murmured. "What does that mean? You've never had more than two mates before."

"I think I'm mated to all of you this time." 

"Why?"

"To make you all stronger. So the Shadows can't kill you."


	18. 18

Junmyeon stared at Heechul for a minute before shaking his head. "No. You have to be wrong. Twelve mates? Why would the Oracle want that?"

The redhead shrugged. "I told you why. But it's up to you to believe it or not."

Kyuhyun snorted next to him. "I knew they were your boyfriends."

"Not the right time, Kyuhyun."

"Oh, no, you're not living this one down. I bet these guys won't let you get away with  _anything._ "

Heechul suppressed the urge to strangle Kyuhyun. Barely. "Shut  _up_!"

Junmyeon stared at them both, glancing over at Jongin who appeared to be as confused as he was.

"Face it, hyung, they're going to keep you locked up in an ivory tower~"

"An ivory  _tower_?" Jongin repeated. "We aren't in a fairy tale."

"No one is locking me up anywhere." Heechul told Kyuhyun, walking towards the other man.

Kyuhyun danced out of his reach. "Are you sure about that? You're their princess, after all."

Jongin edged closer to Junmyeon. "Hyung, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure.." he replied, watching Heechul walk after Kyuhyun.

"Wait until everyone hears that you're a delicate princess who needs to be-" Kyuhyun was cut off when water hit him square in the face.

Heechul smirked, holding up his hand. Another ball of water formed in the center of his palm. "You won't be telling anyone, Kyu."

"That's your power." Jongin informed Junmyeon. "Maybe he's right about being mated to us all."

Kyuhyun wiped the water off his face, eyeing Heechul. "Maybe not, but I can still tease you about it~" He ducked as the water flew over his head. "After all, you're a pretty, pretty princess~"

"Think we should stop them? If he starts generating lightning or stomps too hard, he could really hurt Kyuhyun."

Junmyeon groaned as an image of Kyuhyun with lightning dancing over his body appeared in his mind. "You're right, we probably should."

Before either of them could do anything else, a thick sheet of ice formed between Kyuhyun and Heechul. "That's enough, you two." They all looked towards the doorway, seeing Minseok. "Kyuhyun, stop teasing Heechul. And Heechul, don't use your powers on him. What if you threw lightning or fire at him instead of water?"


	19. 19

Heechul puffed out his cheeks and put his hand down. He wasn't sure why, but having Minseok catch him was making him feel like a child scolded by his mother.

The sheet of ice slowly melted away again, showing Kyuhyun looking curiously at Minseok. "Now I'm almost wishing that I were the reincarnated princess. It's going to be interesting being around them all."

"You're right about that." Heechul murmured. 

"Um.. sorry, hyung. But I think it's time you go back. We've got to talk to Heechul." Junmyeon told Kyuhyun, nodding at Jongin who stepped beside him.

Kyuhyun shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I'd better get back. Zhou Mi will be wondering where I am." He took Jongin's hand, smoke enveloping them both as they disappeared. 

Heechul arched his eyebrow at Minseok and Junmyeon. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"I think it's time you've told us exactly what powers you have." Minseok told him.

"Well, let's see. Teleportation, fire manipulation, water manipulation, healing, and wind manipulation."

"Jongin, Chanyeol, you, Yixing and Sehun." Minseok murmured, glancing at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon nodded his head. "He said that he thinks he's mated to all of us. I think he's right, considering all the powers he's manifesting."

"He needs to be trained so he can control his powers."

"Yeah, he does."

"'He' is also standing right here and can speak for himself." Heechul told them both.

"Sorry, hyung." Minseok told him.

"I don't think he needs much training in teleportation." Junmyeon told him. "He seems to have the hang of it."

"Speaking of teleportation," Minseok frowned, looking around. "Shouldn't Jongin be back by now?"

 _Jongin?_ Junmyeon sent his thoughts out to locate the other man.  _Where are you?_

The reply was immediate; a picture of Jongin crouched in front of Kyuhyun as a Shadow moved towards them both.

" _Shadows._ " Junmyeon hissed. "They're here."  _Chanyeol, Baekhyun, we need you now!_


	20. 20

"You'll need me." Heechul told Junmyeon. "And what about Jongdae and Tao?"

"And Yixing in case someone gets hurt." Minseok added.

"I don't want you teleporting too many people until you have full control. We could end up in a wall again." Junmyeon told him as Chanyeol and Baekhyun came into the room. "If we need them, Yifan can fly them to us."

Minseok gave Baekhyun and Chanyeol a quick explanation as Heechul walked over.

"A  _wall_?" Heechul repeated, grabbing Baekhyun's hand. "You'll have to tell me about that when we're done."

Chanyeol grabbed his other hand before Junmyeon could, giving the other man a playful smirk.

"You mean when _we're_ done. You're not fighting." Junmyeon told Heechul as he took Baekhyun's hand instead.

"Yes, I am." The redhead answered firmly, waiting for Minseok to take Chanyeol's hand. "You need me. I can use fire after all."

"He's got my power?" Chanyeol grinned. "It's been a while since I've been mated to the pri- the prince."

"Not the time for that." Junmyeon replied. "We've got a Shadow to fight, maybe more. Heechul, take us to them."

He nodded, concentrating as smoke enveloped them all.

****

Junmyeon coughed, waving his hand as they reappeared in the alley, looking around for Jongin and Kyuhyun. 

_Over here! Behind the dumpster! I hope you have Yixing with you!_

They looked around, quickly darting behind a dumpster.

"Oh no.." Heechul hurried over to Jongin who was crouched down by Kyuhyun, his shirt wadded up and pressed against the other man's chest. "What happened?"

 _A Shadow was waiting for us._ Jongin told him telepathically.  _It would've killed me but Kyuhyun knocked me out of the way and got slashed._

 _It's not safe to talk?_ Junmyeon asked him. 

_I don't know. The Shadow disappeared but I think it's still here._

_I can take care of that._ Baekhyun told them, closing his eyes. Immediately light flooded the alley, revealing a Shadow standing by one of the walls.

"Let's go." Junmyeon told Chanyeol and Minseok. "Jongin, talk Heechul through healing Kyuhyun." He stood up, walking out from behind the dumpster with Chanyeol and Minseok behind him. 

"Put your hands where mine are." Jongin told Heechul.

The redhead nodded and placed his hands on Kyuhyun's chest, looking at Jongin for further instruction.

"You remember how you felt when you healed yourself?"

"Yes."

"You need to find that feeling again. And then you've got to go into Kyuhyun and heal him. I don't mean to rush you but he doesn't have much time. He'll die soon."

Heechul closed his eyes, focusing on the slash across his friends chest. He pictured the slash in his mind, picturing it closing slowly, the severed muscles, nerves and veins knitting together, his skin closing to keep out infection.

Jongin caught him as he started to fall. "Come back, hyung. You did it, you've saved him."

Heechul opened his eyes slowly, realizing he was soaked in sweat. "He's alive?"

"I'm alive.."

Heechul looked over at Kyuhyun, seeing him open his eyes and sit up slowly, peeling Jongin's shirt off his chest. 

Kyuhyun jumped as he ended up with a lapful of Heechul. "Hyung.. You'll kill me." He joked.

"Don't say that!" Heechul slapped him carefully. "You nearly died, you pabo."


	21. 21

Junmyeon hissed as claws raked down his arm, jerking out of reach of the Shadow.

_Get to Heechul, hyung. You're bleeding._

He shook his head, glancing over at Chanyeol.  _I have to help you._

_Water isn't very good against Shadows and you know that. Get over to Heechul._

Junmyeon rolled his eyes.  _Fine, fine._ He crouched down a little, sidling along the wall to get to Heechul.

The redhead met up with him, his breathing heavy. He'd just finished healing Minseok who'd also been raked by the Shadow. "Why can't you guys stay healed?" He grumbled as he ran his hand over the deep cut in his arm. 

Junmyeon groaned, feeling his sliced muscles coming back together. Biting his lip, he looked around the alley to distract himself. A shiver ran up his spine as he saw two more Shadows appearing and creeping up behind Minseok and Chanyeol.

Heechul must've seen them as well, judging by the sharp hiss beside him. "That's  _enough_!" He stomped past Junmyeon, ignoring the other man's attempts to stop him. "I will not let you hurt them!" 

The Shadows stopped as if they'd run into a glass wall and Joonmyeon was certain that if Shadows had faces, they'd be looking confused.

He glanced over at Heechul, doing a double take when he saw him. Was he  _glowing_? His hair and clothes were ruffling like a wind was surrounding him, and there seemed to be a glow around him. Almost like he was also surrounded by...

 _Chanyeol, Minseok, get down!_ He yelled telepathically, realizing what was about to happen, even as he ducked down behind the dumpster.

Both men immediately ducked down when they heard him, just as fire shot over their heads towards the Shadow they'd been fighting.

The Shadow let out a high-pitched scream that had them all clapping their hands over their ears. All except for Heechul, who seemed unaffected.

The other two Shadows tried to disappear when they saw what happened but Heechul shot fire at them both before they could, more screams rending the air as they burned.

When Junmyeon was sure it was safe, he looked up just in time to see Chanyeol catch Heechul as he fainted.


	22. 22

"Is he alright?" Kyuhyun demanded, trying to push past Jongin to get to Chanyeol and Heechul.

"He's fine," Junmyeon replied, thinking about what he'd seen. The way the new Shadows had acted.. Almost like they'd run into a wall even though there was no wall. Had that been Heechul?

"Then why did he faint?  _Again_?"

"He used powers he doesn't have control over," Minseok told him. "It overloaded his body when he was already tired from teleporting and healing us. He'll be fine once he gets some rest."

Kyuhyun looked around at them all. "Take care of him. There's a lot of us who consider him important. It's not just you aliens."

Baekhyun arched his eyebrow. "We aren't aliens. We're human too, we're just more... developed."

"Developed?" Kyuhyun looked him over. "You're not going to develop breasts or anything like that, are you?"

Junmyeon resisted the urge to hit his head against the wall as Chanyeol started laughing. "He means advanced, not developed."

"I know." Kyuhyun smirked. "I just couldn't let him get away with that comment."

"Jongin, please make sure Kyuhyun gets home. Then come back and get us home."

"Alright, hyung. But what if Shadows try to go after him?"

"We killed all the Shadows in the alley."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Wait, am I in danger now?" Kyuhyun interrupted them.

Junmyeon glanced over at him. "You might be." he admitted. "Heechul revealed himself when he killed those Shadows. He also showed that he cares for you. If there were more Shadows that we didn't see, they might know about your connection to him."

"And what about the others? The guys working at the cafe?"

"Well, as long as he doesn't show anything but basic friendship with them, they should be fine."

Kyuhyun was silent for a minute. "Me and Zhou Mi are his best friends. If you're going to do any kind of protection for me, you'll have to do the same for him."

Junmyeon groaned. "This is getting way too complicated... Why couldn't he have been reincarnated anywhere else?"


	23. 23

"Well?" Kyuhyun asked, looking at Junmyeon. "What are you going to do?"

Junmyeon sighed. "Do you live with Zhou Mi?"

"No."

"Alright, then I'll have to meet him as well. But for now, I can do this for you." Junmyeon waved Baekhyun over to them. "Baekhyun, can you mark him?"

"Mark me?" Kyuhyun looked at Baekhyun warily. "What does that mean?"

"My power gives me the ability to put a mark on someone we want to keep track of." Baekhyun explained. "It lets me know if someone I marked is in trouble."

"It won't hurt, will it?"

He shook his head, touching Kyuhyun's wrist. "I've already marked you. I'll have to do it for your friend as well though."

Kyuhyun blinked and looked down at his wrist. "Can I go back now?"

"Yeah. Jongin, can you take him back?"

Jongin nodded and stepped forward but Kyuhyun shook his head. "Don't take offense to this but I'd rather walk. I nearly died the last time you teleported me."

"Um, think we can get home?" Chanyeol asked them. "Baekhyun already marked him, he'll know if he gets into trouble."

"Yeah, alright." Junmyeon answered, watching Kyuhyun walk away. "Jongin, take us home, please."

****

Heechul groaned softly, snuggling closer to the warmth in front of him. There was a soft chuckle and arms wrapped around his waist.

Almost immediately, his eyes popped open and he saw Chanyeol smiling down at him. "Oh, it's you." he grumbled.

"Nice to see you too, princess." The taller man replied, kissing his cheek.

"Don't call me that." He told him, snuggling closer to the other man. Why was he so cold? "And why am I in bed with you?"

"You don't remember? You fainted after you took care of those Shadows in the alley. Nice technique, by the way. I'm jealous."

"I did what?"

"Shadows. They were going to attack me and Minseok but you stopped them by using fire to burn them." Chanyeol rubbed his cheek lightly. "You okay? You're getting clingy."

"I'm just cold." Heechul replied, leaning into the touch. 

"Let me try something." Chanyeol tilted his face up, leaning down to kiss him softly.

Heechul blushed, leaning up to kiss him back, sighing as warmth spread out through his body.

Finally Chanyeol pulled away from him. "Better?" 

The redhead nodded at him. "Yeah, much better."


	24. 24

"That's good." A voice drawled from the doorway. "It's time for you to start training."

Heechul looked up to see Minseok standing in the doorway.

The other man gave them both a smirk. "How about Chanyeol starts with the training since you two are so cozy?"

Chanyeol chuckled softly, getting out of the bed and walking over to help Heechul up. "Are you jealous because I'm the first to get him in bed?"

"Maybe I am." Minseok replied with a shrug. "But I'm his mate too. I'll get my chance."

"Not if you keep talking about me like that." Heechul poked him in the chest. 

Minseok reached out to grab his wrist, tugging him closer. "Allow me to apologize then, princess."

"I'm not a princess." Heechul replied, tugging on his hand. "Let me go."

"Not yet." The brunette leaned in and kissed him softly before pulling away. "Good luck with your training." He let go of his wrist and left the room.

Heechul growled softly, looking over at Chanyeol. "How many more of you guys are gonna kiss me?" He asked. "You know, just so I'm prepared."

"Do you really want me to ask?" Chanyeol smirked.

"Don't you dare. Let's just start the training."

"Alright, come on. Luckily for us, we've got a place in the basement set up."

Heechul followed him from the room and down the hall. "You have a place for training set up?"

"Well, kind of. Zitao set it up for himself to use. He likes having a place to use his powers."

"Can we use it then?"

"Of course. He's told us before that we can use it, we just don't normally use it."

"Why not?" 

"Because he controls time. If he uses his powers anywhere but in the basement, time will stop, go forwards or backwards, stuff like that."

"And why is he able to use them in the basement?"

"He has a charm that he put up down there. It makes it so his powers - and ours - doesn't affect anything outside of the basement."


	25. 25

Heechul stepped into the basement with Chanyeol, looking around the room. It was larger than he'd expected, and empty. Except for the figure standing in the middle of the room. "Hey, Tao." He said absentmindedly.

"Tao," Chanyeol greeted cheerfully, walking up to the other man and throwing his arm around his shoulders. "Mind if we practice here?"

Tao lifted one eyebrow, looking at them both. "I'm guessing he's working on controlling his powers. And if you're here, he's working on fire."

"Yeah. Can't wait until he's able to fly."

" _Fly?_ " Heechul cut in.

"Yeah. Didn't you know that Yifan can fly?"

The redhead puffed out his cheeks. "I think you should tell me exactly what powers you guys have."

"Well, you already know Jongin's, Sehun's, Junmyeon's, Baekhyun's, Yixing's, Minseok's, Yifan's, Tao's and my powers. Luhan has telekinesis, Jongdae generates and controls lightning, and Kyungsoo controls earth."

"Oh, good. I get to look forward to lightning, earthquakes and moving stuff with my mind then." He grumbled.

"And flying." Tao told him.

"And manipulating time. " Chanyeol added with a grin.

"Why are you both so calm? I could easily kill someone with some of these powers.."

"You almost did once."

Heechul looked over at Tao curiously. "What?"

"In one of your previous incarnations. One thing you always keep is your temper. I guess Chanyeol kept bugging you once and you ended up encasing him in ice." Tao shrugged. "If we weren't immortal..."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." Chanyeol grinned. "I had to use my powers to melt the ice and you kept pouring on more ice. Until Junmyeon stopped you, of course. Not that I'd have died."

"Yeah, I know. You were made immortal as a punishment so you wouldn't forget my deaths." Heechul replied.

"Yeah." Chanyeol smiled weakly. "Shall we get started?"

"I'll get the targets set up." Tao told them, going over to a small cabinet. He pulled out several small flat, round disks, hanging them up around the basement.

"Alright, can you hit the targets? With your fire."

Heechul growled at Chanyeol. "Of course I can."

"And if they're moving?" Tao pressed something and the targets all started dancing around on their hooks.

Heechul growled again, focusing on the closest target. Fire gathered in his palms and he held one hand up, blowing on the fire. A long stream of flames shot off his palm, streaking towards the target and hitting it.

"That's new." Chanyeol commented, watching the target explode in flames.

"Not really." Was Tao's reply as he watched Heechul do the same to all the targets. "He's creating a breeze to send the flames to the target. Rather creative, combining his powers like that. Maybe you and Sehun could work together next time we fight the Shadows."

"It would be kind of cool to be able to do that." Chanyeol admitted. 

Heechul turned to them both. "Well? Am I done now?" he demanded.

Tao glanced at Chanyeol. "Well?"

The brunette looked between them both then sighed. "Fine, go tell Junmyeon you've got control over your flames."


	26. 26

Junmyeon looked up as Heechul walked into the living room, Chanyeol and Tao following behind him. "Done already?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

A stream of water hit him square in the chest. "Yeah, I'm done. I've got control of my powers."

Junmyeon made a face and pulled at the wet fabric. "Did you have to do that?"

"Would you prefer I use fire? I know you can't die."

He pulled his shirt over his head, shaking his head quickly. "Definitely not. I'd just end up naked."

Heechul looked him over with interest. "Would that be a bad thing?"

"Yes." Baekhyun leaned out of the kitchen doorway, holding a soapy dish. "None of us want to see him naked. Except maybe Yixing."

Junmyeon made a face at him. "Go back to your dishes, Baekhyun."

"Oh, don't do that." Heechul told the smaller man. "What's this about Yixing?"

Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't you know? They're lovers."

The redhead turned towards Junmyeon, his hands on his hips. "Lovers? So, what does that make me?"

"It's not like I love him," Junmyeon protested weakly. "At least not like that."

"Then why?"

Chanyeol leaned over to tap Heechul's shoulder. "We're men, hyung, we do have needs too. We're just lucky that we've all got someone who can help us."

Heechul puffed out his cheeks. "Alright, you've got a point. I guess I shouldn't feel jealous then." He eyed the taller man. "Do you have someone helping you out?"

Chanyeol grinned, nodding towards Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, and sometimes Jongin or Sehun."

"Sometimes me as well." Tao spoke up.

"So, you have Baekhyun, Jongin, Sehun, and Tao but Junmyeon only has Yixing?"

"No. Baekhyun was exaggerating. Yifan helps him out too, so does Sehun and Luhan."

"So, basically you've all been having sex with each other."

"Yeah." Chanyeol replied cheerfully.


	27. 27

"So, what happens if I have.. needs?" Heechul asked with a smirk.

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind. "All you have to do is ask." Chanyeol spoke into his ear.

Junmyeon watched them both, clearing his throat. "Um.. Not that this isn't fun and all, but shouldn't you be training?"

"Thought I told you, I don't need training." Heechul replied, leaning back against Chanyeol. "I have control over my powers."

"And what if you get angry?"

"Then I'll track down a Shadow and kill it."

Junmyeon didn't look amused at his answer. "If it were that easy, we'd have done it by now."

Chanyeol leaned down to nuzzle Heechul's neck lightly. "I'll teach him about the Shadows, hyung."

"You'll be teaching him something but it won't be about the Shadows." Tao spoke up from the doorway.

Heechul smirked softly, looking over his shoulder at Tao. "Want to join us?"

"Tempting, but I think Chanyeol wants you to himself for now. I'll grab you later, hyung."

"Good." The redhead looked over at Chanyeol. "Let's go back to your room."

"But- Your training.." Junmyeon protested as the taller man scooped Heechul up and carried him out of the living room. 

 _I'll teach him about the Shadows, hyung. After we... relax._ An image of Chanyeol and Heechul kissing on a bed accompanied the thought.

 _That doesn't help._ Junmyeon sent back to Chanyeol.

_Just think of it as a preview to what you can do with him._

"I think I need a cold shower.." He muttered to himself startling a laugh from Tao.


	28. 28

Heechul lay curled up against Chanyeol's side, humming as the taller man played with his hair. "So.. Why aren't we doing what we're teasing Junmyeon with?" he asked.

Chanyeol looked down at him curiously. "You want to? I figured you were just teasing him."

"Are you saying you don't want to?"

"Hyung, I'm willing to strip you naked and kiss you all over if that was what you wanted."

Heechul looked over at him, his gaze intense. "Only if I can do it to you as well."

Chanyeol growled softly, leaning closer to him. "You realize you're playing with fire."

"Oh, believe me, I know that."

The pyrokinetic rolled on top of him, leaning down to kiss him. His lips were warm, moving slowly against Heechul's as the kiss grew more intense between them.

Heechul groaned softly, his hands sliding between them both to unbutton Chanyeol's shirt, his fingers sliding over the soft skin. He traced over the taller's abs lightly, feeling him shiver at the light touch.

Chanyeol bit down on Heechul's lower lip, giving it a light tug before he pulled away and took his shirt off. 

The redhead smirked up at him, leaning up a little so he could pull his own shirt off. He laid back down, sliding his hands up to rub his nipples teasingly.

"Fuck, hyung.." Chanyeol leaned down to nip at the side of Heechul's neck, his hands moving up to knock the elders' away from his nipples, pinching and rolling the sensitive nubs.

A moan left his throat, his hands moving to rub Chanyeol's nipples teasingly before he locked his legs around his waist and rolled them both over.

Chanyeol pulled away from the redhead's neck, eyeing the mark on his neck with satisfaction before smirking at him. "What, exactly, are you planning on doing?"

"This." Heechul smirked at him, leaning down to take the taller man's nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping gently at the tender skin.

The brunette arched his back, sliding his hands down Heechul's sides to his pants and tugging them down quickly.

Heechul reached down to help, pushing his boxers down before he pulled away to kick them off with his pants.

Chanyeol looked Heechul over, his eyes dark with desire for the older man. Sitting up, he pulled him up to kiss him again, his hands sliding over the redhead's sides to his hips.

 


	29. 29

Junmyeon went into the kitchen, plugging the sink before turning the hot water on to let it fill up. As he did, he could see images flashing through his head. Chanyeol kissing Heechul, Heechul planting kisses over Chanyeol's chest, Heechul straddling Chanyeol's hips.

His face turned red as he placed dishes in the water, trying to distract himself from the images, knowing what they were. Chanyeol and Heechul were having sex, their connection to everyone else not blocked.

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind, a warm body pressing against his. "Hyung~" A voice sounded in his ear. "They left their connection open."

"I know, Baekhyun." Junmyeon replied softly, sliding his hands into the water to wash the dishes.

"And it's not affecting you?" The younger man ground against him, letting him feel his erection. "It's affecting everyone else. Yifan grabbed Jongdae and dragged him to the bedroom, I think Minseok joined them. Zitao is downstairs, I think he was going to try to do wushu, but Yixing went down with him. And I have no idea where Luhan, Kyungsoo and Sehun are. Probably with Jongin."

"And that leaves me and you?" Junmyeon asked, trying not to groan as Baekhyun moved against him.

"Yes," Baekhyun replied, sliding one hand down to cover the erection forming in his pants. "Knew you weren't as unaffected as you're acting."

"Baekhyun.." He rocked his hips forward, his hands moving to grip the counter instead.

"What? It's obvious you want this too. I know I"m not Heechul, but you'll get your chance with him later." Baekhyun pulled away a little to spin Junmyeon around, unbuttoning his pants. "And I will too."

"Ah.. B-Baekhyun, what are you doing?" Junmyeon asked him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He replied, kneeling down in front of him, pulling his pants and boxers down.

The older groaned moaned instead, his hips rolling forward as the air brushed over his sensitive length.

_You two enjoying yourselves?_

An image of Chanyeol and Heechul popped up in his head, both men looking sweaty and satisfied. _Are you two in the others' heads as well?_ He replied. _If not, then stop spying on me._

Baekhyun, deciding that Junmyeon wasn't paying enough attention to him, leaned forward, taking the older man's cock into his mouth, sliding down until he was deepthroating him.

Junmyeon moaned loudly, his hips thrusting forward at the pleasure. "Baek.. Fuck!"

_Definitely having fun then. Want to know what the others are doing?_

_No, I do not. N-Now, get out of my head!_

_There's that temper. And here I thought Heechul hyung was the fiery one. Does his mouth feel good?_

Junmyeon groaned low in his throat, looking down to watch Baekhyun moving his head on his length. Picturing a brick wall in his head, he focused it at Chanyeol and Heechul.

_Ok, I can take a hint._ Chanyeol's thoughts sounded amused. _Enjoy your time with Baekhyun, he's really good._


End file.
